


Oblivious Obscenities

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Accidental sexy popsicle eating?, M/M, Rated for sexy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan eats a popsicle while he studies. James watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Obscenities

Logan probably had no idea what he was doing, James figured. He was the smart one, but he wasn’t smart like _that_. Books and academics were his thing, Logan calculated how to be cool, he didn’t know how to _be_ cool except on a scientific formula level.

Whatever, none of that mattered when Logan was sitting at the little raised bar of the kitchen with a red popsicle.  He obviously wasn’t paying attention to it, leaning over some big text book about chemicals or something. He just absently (which of course meant slowly) licked it, held it in his mouth before slurping it back out to lick again. The worst was when he took the tip of it in his mouth and sucked hard. James knew that it got all the flavor out (no pun intended, but Jesus, it all sounded bad) and turned the top into plain ice, but that wasn’t what James remembered when Logan cheeks hollowed out every time he did it. Other things were running though his mind when that all happened.

James usually cursed being on dish duty after lunch, but today he got to watch this.

Logan shoved the remainder of the popsicle in his mouth when the next page wouldn’t flip easily, two pages stuck together and he had to fiddle with them using both hands. His brow was furrowed as he glare down at it in irritation and the popsicle began to slip from his mouth, shining with melting ice and spit. He snatched the end of it and pulled it out, lapping at the bottom in quick little licks before making sure nothing would drip on his book with long slow drags of his tongue around the base. Then he put the damn thing back in his mouth like before, just letting the wooden stick rest on the counter, bowing his head. James couldn’t help it when his hands fumbled a glass and it hit the bottom of the sink with a splash and thunk. Logan looked up at him through his eyelashes, mouth stretched around the popsicle, reddened from its coloring. James couldn’t hold in his groan. Fuck.

He shut his eyes and quickly turned back to the sink full of dishes, water and soap. There’s an obscene popping noise and he could feel his dick twitch.

“Did you cut your hand?” Logan asked, right at James’s shoulder and James nearly jumped.

“Jesus! No! I’m fine!” James squeaked frantically. “All fine here! No cuts, no broken glass!” James yanked his soapy hands out of the sink and showed them off, belatedly thinking how they’re covered in slick white soap bubbles which kind of looks like-

“You’re weird sometimes,” Logan said and James blinked at him. Logan was standing right in front of him sucking on that popsicle. James quickly turned back to the sink and pressed his hips into the cupboards under the sink to hide the erection that’d been growing since Logan started his popsicle adventure but by now must have been really obvious.

“Uh-huh, totally weird,” James strangled out and plunged his hands into the sink, scrubbing at an already clean plate. He felt Logan move away from him and he relaxed a little.

“I’m gonna go sit by the pool, come down when you’re done,” Logan told him as he walked by, book under his arm. The front door clicked shut and James heaved a sigh.

Sure, he’ll go down to the pool. He’s just gotta take a quick cold shower first.


End file.
